Harry Potters vändpunkt
by smargden
Summary: Efter dementorincidenten kallas Harry till förhör alternativt rättegång. Utgången av den är annorlunda här än hur det gick i böckernas värld.
1. Part I

**Harry Potters vändpunkt**

By Smargden

**** 1 ****

Harry hade haft större delen av sommaren att bygga upp sina överväganden, han hade fått nog av nedtryckning. Vernon försökte 'kasta ut' honom efter svärmen med ugglor, efter att han hade räddat Dudley från ett närgånget möte med dementorer.

Till råga på allt skulle Ron och Hermione försöka skylla på att det var Dumbledores anvisningar som gjorde att de inte lät honom veta något av vad som hände, det var ju trots allt Harry som på nära håll hade sett Cedric dö, och efter det restaureringen av Voldemort.

Först när ministeriet blandade sig i efter hans agerande i självförsvar brydde de sig om honom. De hade sagt något om 'dela rum' med Ron. Något han INTE avsåg göra.

"Harry." Sa Ron, och efter att Harry inte sa något fortsatte han, "Hur är det?"

Harry bara tittade på honom, men sa inget. Efter flear minuters tystnad fortsatte Ron

"Haru blitt stum?"

"Nej, men vi har inget gemensamt — vi är främlingar för varandra, och jag talar inte med främlingar." Sa Harry och letade reda på ett tomt rum. I sin övertygelse om sin inre känsla att få vara ifred, så väste han ut ett *_stäng_* han märkte inte direkt att han väste ut det på ormars sätt, handtagen var formade som ormar, och det hade initierat övergången av hans tal.

"Dobby" . . . "Ah Harry Potter Sir kallar på Dobby, vad kan Dobby hjälpa Harry Potter ned? Sir"

"Bra, kan du hämta mina saker från rummet Ron har — jag tror de satte mina saker där, sen om det är möjligt, kan du göra så att ingen annan i huset vet att det här rummet finns, och att jag är här?"

"Dobby fixar, Harry Potter Sir."

..

..

..

** 2 **

Ministeriets kallelse för hans patronusbesvärjelse gjorde att han nu satt på den anklagades bänk och domen skulle läsas upp. Allt hade naturligtvis urartat, hans självförsvar blev inte ens till ett regelrätt försök till självförsvar, Han nekades att göra både sanningsed med trollspö i hand och att förhöras under sanningsdrog. Till råga på allt hade de spätt på och belastade Cedriks död på honom. Harry hörde Fudges röst när han avslutningsvis läste upp dommen.

"Harry Potter — du har på anklagelsen att som underårig ha utfört magi i närvaro av ej magiska, befunnits skyldig. På tilläggspunkten att ha varit delaktig i Cedric Diggorys död — också skyldig. För det döms du till femton år på Azkaban."

..

..

..

..

** 3 **

Fyra månader hade han suttit i en värre råtthåla än han hade upplevt hos Dursley's. Men här hade han inte tvingats göra saker hela dagarna med minimakt med kost. Mathållningen var inte något att skryta med, men i jämförelse med Dursleys var det _gott om mat_, även om den inte presenterades så aptitligt. Men Harry visste vad Sirius hade sagt till honom. _Det var inte_ _Sirius som överlevde Azkaban — det var Paddfoot_.

Och kan man inte kommunicera utåt verbalt akustiskt så kan man kommunicera med sig själv inne i sina tankar, det är ju faktiskt det mest normala. Den inre dialogen, är det som skapar den vi är bland andra. Det var när Harry omedvetet lyckades stoppa den inre dialogen genom att helt fokucera på en enda sak — ljudet så skapades i berget av havets vågor som slog mot klipporna. Han lät sig uppslukas helt av ljudet och levde sig in i vattnet — lät sig gungas fram och tillbaks — . . . . Så upptäckte han att han faktiskt var UTANFÖR — han var _vatten_ — han var en del av vattnet.

Efter några ögonblick av panik och därmed kallsupar när han åter hade sin mänskliga form — i vattnet. Började han exprimentera. Visst skulle han kunna _rymma_, men det skulle innebära att han var just rymling. Några saker gjorde han däremot.

—

_Bäste Paddfoot,_

_Som du förstår genom att du kan läsa dessa rader så finns det saker jag INTE kan skriva i text. Men där du fanns innan hösten 1994 är ett bra ställe för dig att vara — Finns du där, så kan jag möta dig. Berätta inte för någon, och var diskret när du tar dig dit, efter att du har **stängt ner Nr 12**._

_The cub._

—

Sirius läste — och läste så började han förstå, Harry hade rymt, men samtidigt hölls det tyst om det. En vecka senare försvann även han från Europa.

—

"Harry — ? — Är det verkligen Du?"

"Ja, jag lärde mig att jag kan använda _vatten_ på ett sätt som jag inte visste förut, och bara så du ska veta, jag är bara ute från cellen ibland. Jag _bor_ där, men är väldigt ofta ute, så det går ingen nöd på mig."

"Men — varför spärrade de in dig?"

"Maktmissbruk och rädsla, jag låter mig inte vara ministerns propagandaansikte, eftersom han dessutom är i händerna på Malfoy, så är det viktigt för dem att jag försvann. Fyra gånger har celldörren varit olåst, tre gånger vaknade jag med den öppnad, med dementorer i dörröppningen. Det är mordförsök som de håller på med. Fyra runstenar, som skapar ett skydd mot dementorer fungerar perfekt. Skulle en dementor trots allt komma in i min cell — så dör den."

"Kan de _dö_?"

"Jo, men det kan inte tvingas på dem, de måste _träda in i_ det skyddade området för att det ska fungera, och de går inte in frivilligt — och ingen lär fösa in dem handgripligt, och inte ens det hindrar dem från att dö då."

"Men varför ska du tillbaks dit?"

"Därför att jag inte ska förklaras ha rymt. Den dag då de _behöver mig_ då kommer de att få veta priset för sina handlingar. De försökte länsa familjen Potters tillgångar — men det fanns inget i domen som sa något om det, och jag har varit på Gringotts och _flyttat om_ en hel del. Så även om de skulle ta ut mig och döma om mig — eller hemska tanka — lyckas döda mig, så kommer de inte att få ens en knuting."

"Vad får dig att tro att de kommer att _komma ihåg_ att släppa ut dig, eller be om din hjälp?"

"De kommer att be om hjälp, men det hjälper inte. Maktprofilen som den ser ut är Albus Dumbledore i glorians topp. Han är inte minister, men han har positioner i topp. Inte ens ministern vill stöta sig med honom. Tänk efter — hur många dödsätare tog hans grupp ner, eller kunde lämna till aurorerna förra gången?"

"Vi var på flera ställen, men kom alltid _för sent_."

"Ja — trots att ni hade en _spion_ där. Om du svär en fullständig ed — kan du gå emot den?"

"Nej."

"Tror du att Voldemort nöjer sig med mindre för dem han märker — som boskap?"

"När du säger det så — så ser jag ett visst samband."

"Det är värre än så. För att Snevillius ska kunna säga minsta lilla från Voldis grupp måste Dumbe endera vara ÖVER Voldemort i rang, eller Dumbe UNDER Snape — i samma gruppering. Endast då — kan Snape säga något om det som händer inne i Voldis gruppering, såvida han inte är medveten om att både Voldemort OCH Dumble har en gemensam överenskommelse och båda har informerat Snape att han är budbäraren dem emellan."

"Men . . . när du säger det så, så drar jag mig till minnes att han ofta sa något med att de inte kunde riskera att fettskallen avslöjades, _som spion_. Med det sa inte heller Dumble så mycket, men det lilla han sa måste placera honom _i topp_. Faan Harry vad har vi mot oss?"

"Dumbledore kan inte själv _fälla_ Voldemort, däremot kan Voldi beordra någon annan att ta sig an Dumble, eller ta ed av någon att göra det. Sen måste Dumble försöka agera så att det är han som kan ta äran åt sig att _undanröja_ Voldi, och med det ha en ny — _mörkrest furste_ att ha undanröjt. — Mig."

"DU?"

"Jo, inte för att jag förstår det själv heller, men något Dumble har gjort med både Voldi och mig har tagit oss båda till skyhöga nivåer av magisk förmåga. Jo — han _band_ magin i oss båda, inte fullt ut, men med en logaritmisk skala, så att små saker kommer — som vanligt, efter att vi _tar i_. På det sättet har vi tvingat anstränga oss till det yttersta, med det har vår kraft byggts upp. För att överleva på barnhemmet för Voldi, för mig att överleva hos Dursleys, har vår magi tvingats arbeta för fullt alla åren, för att hålla oss vid liv. Det har gjort oss båda starkare än andra normalt är. Voldi hittade spärrarna, eller mer korrekt han upptäckte att de försvann när han gjorde en ritual. Så jag gjorde också en ritual — att _döda_ ingår i ritualen, och jag gjorde den inne på Azkaban, en fluga visserligen, men jag fokuserade på att det var _ett liv_ jag dödade — och det fungerade. Så — Dumble räknar med att han ska _lösa upp_ mina spärrar och släppa loss mig mot Voldi — för att sedan se till att någon annan ordnar så att jag _spärras in_ igen."

"Och du tänker förebygga det — hur?"

"Enkelt — jag är inspärrad på 15 år, och det kommer jag att se till att hålls. Det är min säkerhet för att inte utnyttjas."

"Men det är rätt trist där."

"Min cell — ser ganska trist ut för dem som tittar in i den, men jag ser något annat när jag är där — nu. Fyra rum och kök, dator med Internet, och ett skönt SPA."

"Men du är _där,_ vad händer om de skulle komma till din cell — nu?"

"Så snart någon låser upp första dörren till området känner jag det, och har ungefär tre minuter på mig att _ta mig tillbaks_. Jag använder _vatten_ som jag sa, eftersom all luft innehåller vatten i form av vattenånga — så är det ytterst få platser jag inte kan _kliva ut_ i. Alltså jag är tillbaks på ett ögonblick. Och där inne ser jag ut som de förväntar sig att se mig."

"Okej — vad ska vi göra när du är här då — och hur ofta kan du vara här?"

"jag ska vara här — ofta, och göra vad? — träna, träna, och åter träna. Men jag ska ställa till med förtret för Voldi samtidigt. Jag har det absolut bästa alibit för att göra något. Anta nu att jag gör en AK på Lucius Malfoy — mitt i diagongränd och försvinner. Så vittnar folk att det var _jag_ — samtidigt sitter jag på Azkavan, tror du att de kommer att godta att jag kan vara inne på Azkaban och i Diagongränd — SAMTIDIGT?"

"Nej, det kan de förstås inte, ok _Cub_ får vi ta hit Remus?"

"Bara om han _stannar_, jag vill _inte_ att folk som tar sig emellan här och där ska veta om mig. För jag kommer INTE att rulla tummarna, så snart jag sätter igång så kommer huvuden att rulla — bokstavligt."

"Hur ska du göra för att hålla misstankarna borta från dig?"

"Det finns många sätt. På gringotts finns ett valv med namnet _The Black Phoenix_ som innehavare. När det börjar bli för _hett_ under fötterna för ministeriet kommer det att komma ett brev till tidningen – där kommer en prislista att finnas. Och en uppmaning till ministeriet att säga 'JA' eller 'NEJ'. Säger de 'JA' så betyder det att så snart huvudet för en namngiven finns på ministerns bord – ska pengar betalas ut. och jag menar bokstavligt med huvudet på bordet."

"Ok"

** 4 **

Remus hade fått ett erbjudande från Sirius att – komma för att stanna medan _kriget_ pågick. Han hade kommit och blev glad att träffa Harry, och började själv inse hur lurade alla var. Efter femte läsåret på Hogvarts, var det flera som började förstå att det var dags att _emigrera_, det hjälpte förstås att de fick besked från Gringotts att det fanns en fond som kunde hjälpa dem. Diskret hade alla utom ett och ett halvt dussin godtagit erbjudandet.

Till de som var i _tveksamma familjer_ hade det kommit som ett erbjudande att _slå sig loss_ från Voldemort. Men alla erbjudanden hade sagt att erbjudandet var till dem enbart, och att det som de hade läst var besvärjt så att om det berättade om erbjudandet för andra skulle de med stor vånda tappa all sin magi för minst tre år. Naturligtvis var det en klar överdrift men det hindrade att erbjudandet spreds och motdrag förberedas.

Att det något var fel stod klart när det inte kom den väntade inköpsruschen inför skolstart. Även eleverna som var erbjudna sitt första år hade fått erbjudandet om att _börja på annan plats_. Men med det hade Dumbledore tappat hela skaran av kommande offer, likaså tappade han källan till info från familjerna genom att Snape inte hade några att spana i, vilket var en stor källa till information för Dumbledore. Vad värre var — det fanns ingen information vart alla elever hade tagit vägen. Hogwarts tvingades stänga ner, vilket gjordes så diskret som det bara gick.

—

NNNN


	2. Part II

**Harry Potters vändpunkt**

By Smargden

**** 5 ****

Harry fick bråttom tillbaks till _sin cell_ när han märkte att korridordörrar började öppnas, han hade knappt hunnit lägga sig ner på sin hårda brits när celldörren öppnades.

"Potter — kom hit."

"Femton år har inte gått ännu. Så jag stannar kvar, ingen ska kunna säga att jag omkom under ett rymningsförsök. Dör jag här inne lär det bli svårare att förklara det."

"Man har upptäckt att det var ett _misstag_ att spärra in dig, och på så lång tid dessutom. Det har kommit till ministeriets kännedom att Diggorys död var utanför din påverkan, och din strafftid är ändrad till . . . till idag. Så du är fri."

"Tillåt mig tvivla, visa mig ett giltigt dokument på det, annars stannar jag kvar här. Här får jag mer att äta med mindra krav på att _göra rätt för maten_ än det var hos Dursleys, så jag stannar tack, stäng dörrn — det drar."

"Albus" sa vakten, det var nu först Harry blev medveten om att Dumbledore fanns med."

"Han måste ha tagit skada, ta honom till St. Mungos."

Med det aktiverade Harry sitt cellskydd, och med det fick den som avsåg stiga in i cellen mycket bråttom att uppsöka toaletten. De ögonblick han fick var de han behövde för att _byta ut sig själv_ mot den som hade gått tillbaks i tiden ett par timmar. För att med ett förändrat utseende begära ut de senaste protokollen från olika straff-förelägganden, sina egna i synnerhet. Där fanns inget om ändrad strafftid.

"Harry — varför så oresonlig, du är fri?"

"Så fri som Sirius? — Utan protokoll från rätten **här**, — att jag _är fri_ — stannar jag kvar, och kommer du närmare använder jag de tillhyggen jag hittar här inne för att värja mig. Utanför cellen är rätten din — men här inne är det mitt att förvara."

"Albus — han har faktiskt rätt i det, det skrevs in 1899 efter det att det uppdagades att fångvaktare _utnyttjade_ fångar inne på cellerna — då fick de rätten att försvara sig _inne i _cellerna. Så klänge de är i sina celler är de fredade, hur fredlösa de än må vara utanför. Enda möjligheten att det upphävs är just det han kräver, ett protokoll på att hans strafftid är över, med det tappar han även skyddet i cellen, för då behövs det inte längre."

"Schack, han behövs, han behövs mot — du vet."

"Men han är här, och han är dömd till det, tas han ut nu — har han _rymt_."

"Vi måste — _för den goda sakens skull_".

"Nej Albus, nu går jag — och om du inte backar nu, så är det din sak — jag ställer inte upp på det."

"_Oblivate_ — Förbered dig på att jag kommer att hämta ut dig Harry — du ska inte behöva vara här."

"**FÖRSVINN**" Skrek Harry ut, och slängde igen celldörren så det lät som att den låste sig själv när det var Harry's magi som låste den. — Spelet hade börjat.

—

Så snart Harry var tillbaks till Karibien så gav han en redogörelse för det inträffade, ännu bättre blev det när han fortsatte:

"Som avslutning så tog jag och _spelade upp_ minnet av det jag hörde samtidigt som jag lät mig befinna mig i en tvärkorridor som man inte såg dem från, på så sätt ser det inte ut som _mitt minne_, det som både ministern och Amelia Bones fick en var sin kopia av."

"Oj — undrar vad det kommer att ge för resultat." Sa remus förvånat.

"Det bevisar tre saker. 1. Kingsley kommer att undersökas för minnesbesvärjelse. 2. Någon försöker få ut mig olagligt. 3. Dumbledore spelar med falska kort."

"Hur visste du om det där med skyddet i cellerna?"

"När jag kom ut första gången, så började jag intressera mig för bestämmelserna. Och det var då jag insåg att en fånge som INTE är i sin cell är fredlös, samtidigt som den har rätten att försvara sig _inne i_ sin cell. Skyddet är så starkt i ett magiskt fängelse att en personal som försöker angripa en intagen inne i cellen — skadar sig själv värre än han försöker åsamka den intagne. Det är en ed på det som alla anställda måste godta."

"Men Dumbledore är inte anställd där."

"Nej — därför kan han komma in och jag kan försvara mig mot honom, de andra . . . fast Kingsley kanske inte är anställd _där_, så för honom vet jag inte, men säkert är det något som aurorerna har samfällt."

"Okej Harry du är här nu — varför inte stanna?"

"Därför att jag ska ta ner dem — och samtidigt ha bästa alibi."

"Okej — du sa det förut också, när ska du börja _jaga_?"

"Jakten har redan börjat, men den måste göras diskret inledningsvis, sedan jag började vara _ute_, har jag börjat kartlägga hela grupperingen, följa upp var de hämtar eller gömmer pengar, var de har sina _säkra platser_, vem som har ansvar att göra vad. — Just nu är han rasande för att alla _mina vänner_ och även andra har försvunnit från hans jaktmark."

"Ke?"

"Jo vi lät ju evakuera Hogwarts, inte bara Hogwarts, även alla elevers familjer evakuerade. Med det försvann alla första generationens magikunniga från Hogwarts, även flera av dem som gått ut de senare åren evakuerades. Därför tappade han magikunniga som han räknar med att ha som förströelseobjekt och låta sina nya _öva_ sina värsta besvärjelser på. Kvar är bara _hans egna_ samt omagiska, och sporadiska andra."

"När ska du börja sätta efter dem själva?"

"När ministeriet börjar officiellt erkänna dem, alltså när det står i tidningen att Voldi är tillbaks."

"Varför vänta så länge?"

"Före det är det angrepp på oskyldiga — åtminstone sett med rättsliga ögon."

"Okej."

—

Harry hade fått _påhälsning_ på Azkaban ytterligare två gånger en gång av en hel grupp personer, inklusive Amelia Bones och minister Fudge med ett uppbåd av aurorer som _skyddsvakter_ utöver Albus själv.

"Potter, det har kommit fram att Diggorys död var helt utanför din påverkan, därför har din strafftid förkortats, och är över. Du är fri, kom med ut."

"Jag Harry James Potter — insisterade på att Cedric skulle vara med mig — så jag är direkt orsak till hans död. Alltså är min strafftid satt till 15 år, och intill dess jag har varit inför stora rådet — som för övrigt ENDAST kan kallas för VUXNA så har inget förändrat min dom. Här kan inget angripa mig under den strafftid jag har. Inte ens NI kan ändra den domen."

"Potter — vi tar dig tillbaks till stora rådet, och där kommer domen att ändras. Allt är klart för det."

"Men jag _trivs här_. Till skillnad mot Dursleys, så får jag mat, och ingen misshandlar mig. Så nej tack — jag stannar."

"Albus?"

"Harry — min gosse — är du inte trött på det här rummet — dina vänner frågar efter dig."

"Vänner har jag inga, Dudley tillät mig inte att ha några. På Hogwarts är det bara _bekanta_ dom DU har tillåtit komma nära mig — genom Ronald Weasley, så snart någon annan än de du hade godkänt kom för nära mig såg han till att _de försvann_, endera med förtal eller att han bara _trängde sig in emellan_. Så det är _dina vänner_ inte mina, det är faktiskt rätt skön känsla att inte behöva bry sig i hur nån annan har det."

"Och Sirius?"

"Ja Sirius Black — förrädaren — mördaren — som du vet var finns, hur är det med han nu?"

"Han försvann."

"Opsan — genomskådade han dig, och slutade lita på dig, när jag inte kunde lockas med honom."

"Potter — vad vet du om _honom_?" Undrade Amelia

"Det jag har försökt få ministern att begripa — han var inte min familjs hemlighållare, han var INTE heller den som orsakade de omagiskas död. Till det han spärrades in för — är han oskyldig. Albus VET det, har vetat det HELA TIDEN, redan här han låstes in, men det passade inte hans planer att någon annan än den Mäktige Allsmäktige Albus Dumbledore skulle ha hand om mig. ha hand om — ha mig inlåst hos hatande omagiska. Som han hade Tom Riddle – som senare blev Voldemort. Hade Tom Riddle tagits hand om i magivärlden när han hittades — då kunde han ha varit en framgångsrik, BRA person, men någon såg till att han HATADE, på samma sätt har Dumbledore sett till att jag har ORSAK att HATA. Därför är det bäst för mig att finnas HÄR. Då kan han inte påstå att jag har gjort det ena eller det andra."

"Du litar inte på honom?"

"Jo — det gör jag — alltså jag litar på att han gör allt han kan för att själv gå ut med bästa möjliga resultat – oavsett vad det kostar andra i liv, egendom och plåga."

"Hårda ord Potter." fräste Ministern.

"Ja — men jag säger dem här inne ifrån, jag väljer själv att finnas här inne, för då kan jag lämpligtvis inte anklagas för något som händer utanför, det är inte så länge sedan jag anklagades för många falska saker, många av de sakerna kom från ministeriet, så jag har inget att hämta därifrån heller. Till å med — om Voldemort skulle invadera fängelset — så länge jag stannar inne i cellen — så är jag bättre skyddad än Hogwarts någonsin kunnat erbjuda. Magiskt kan han inte angripa mig hit in utifrån, och kommer han in fysiskt för att släpa ut mig – kan jag slå han med ett bordsben. Så jag föredrar att stanna på den säkraste platsen jag känner till, och det skyddet har jag i lite mer än tretton år ytterligare."

"Men — du är fri, därför har du inte det skyddet. Skrockade ministern."

"FEL — Högsta rådet kan säga att de AVSER frikänna mig, så snart de har mig där, men utan mig där, kan de endast göra det _postumt_, å jag är inte död ännu. Så tills vidare är jag säker här."

"Vill du inte själv kan vi inget göra för dig Potter" Sa Amelia med besvikelse i rösten, hon visste hur fel de hade behandlat honom, men också att Potter hade absolut rätt i det han sa. Inte ens Voldemort skulle kunna agera mot en intagen som _frivilligt_ stannade kvar i sin cell — även om dörren öppnades.

Harry däremot visste att hans skydd hade upphört den dag han kom utanför, även om han då inget visste om skyddet en intern hade. Men de andra visste inte att han hade varit, och ofta var, utanför Azkaban.

—

_Bäste vän_

_Det du skrev om en typ av *föremål* vi skulle söka efter i några specifika valv har givit frukt._

_Föremålet är nu extraherat och med anledning att det förbjudna föremålet hade tagits in till oss förverkades innehavarens rätt till det som förvarades hos oss._

_I enlighet med god sed vid tillfällen som denna delas tillgångarna mellan de intressenter som finns, därför har värdet i ditt valv 'TBP' ökats med 132'948'566 galleons._

_Enligt dina tidigare givna direktiv ska inga ägarandelar tillföras däremot säljs de och pengar sätt in där._

_I detta fallet var det inga andelar ägardokument, men däremot förvaringskistor som var förslutna och därför visste vi inte valvets egentliga värde förrän kistornas innehåll kunde inventeras._

_God jakt_

_Regnot_

—

"Harry var betyder det där i klartext?" Undrade Sirius, Remus såg lika nyfiken ut.

"Det betyder att någon av några dödsätare hade ett horcrux i sitt valv, i början så hade jag inte så mycket att göra annat än att försöka hitta på något att fördriva tiden med, så några besök inne i Voldemorts minnesbank gav mig många nya kunskaper, väldigt många kunskaper — snabbt. Så jag tipsade Chefen på Gringotts om att Voldemort gav en viss bägare till Lestrange att förvara, och att den _möjligen_ kunde finnas i deras valv. Tydligen fanns den där, ett fanns i Sirius föräldrahem, det är också fixat, liksom de övriga."

"H. h. horcrux?"

"Ja — som i flera, det första förstörde jag innan jag gick ut andra året på Hogwarts. Sen har jag hämtat nästa på hogwarts utan att Dumble märkte något. Att jag kunde hitta Lestranges valv och i vattenform förnimma där inne hjälpte ju. Hade jag låtit mig materialisera mig så hade jag varit illa ute, Goblins skydd är inte att leka med, men i vattenform, även som vattenånga — kan jag förnimma, samt se och höra, det är så jag har spanat in för att göra angreppslistan klar."

"När kommer du att . . . "

"VÄNTA – MÅSTE DRA." Sa Harry när han kände förvarningarna.

—

"Potter — du måste hjälpa oss." Han kände igen Minister Fudges släpiga röst, han visste genom områdesskydden att han hade minst sex andra med sig, även om de höll sig tysta i bakgrunden."

"Varför skulle jag ens bry mig?"

"Det kommer i tidningen i morgon, att V. . . att Vo . . .att han som inte nämns vid namn — _ärtillbaks_."

"Är du så feg att du inte ens vågar säga hans namn, då kan du använda hans dopnamn — Tom Riddle. Såå, vad får er att påstå det — han var ju INTE tillbaks, han ÄR och FÖRBLIR DÖD, har du ju påstått."

"Det finns andra bevis nu."

"Som vad då?"

"Utöver att ett antal aurorer såg honom så har han visat upp sig under ett angrepp i Hogsmeade."

"Och varför ska jag bry mig?"

"Dumbledore påstår att du är den enda som kan hjälpa oss nu."

"Han har fel. ALLA dödsätare är möjliga att döda, Voldemort själv, är illa, men utan sin grupp av dödsätare — är han feg. Visserligen är han kraftfull magisk, och använder dödlig magi — men inget hindrar att han själv skadas utöver hans förmåga att försvara sig. Med ett stort antal dödsätare omkring sig — så är den gruppen en maktfaktor, slå ner de individuella dödsätarna så att hans grupp försvinner — med det är det bara han själv kvar, då försvinner minst sju åttåndedelar av hans terror. Jag — stannar kvar här — tiden ut. ADJÖ." Sa Harry och slängde åter igen celldörren så den låste sig själv.

—

I Tidningen fanns utöver ministerns medgivande att Voldemort var tillbaks även ett öppet brev till ministeriet.

******* _Till Ministeriet *******_

_ För att det aldrig ska råda minsta_

_ tvekan om sakförhållandena så görs _

_ detta offentligt._

_ I och med att ni offentliggör att den ni _

_ inte ens vågar nämna vid namn är tillbaks _

_ så erbjuder jag tjänsten att eliminera dessa _

_ element, mot en kostnad naturligtvis. _

_ Varje märkt dödsätare jag kan presentera _

_ död eller levande innebär att 15'000G betalas _

_ till mitt valv på Gringotts._

_ Önskar ni Voldemort själv så var beredd att erbjuda _

_ 500'000G för honom — död — han kommer inte att _

_ låta sig tas levande, men får ni en handlingsförlamad Voldemort så var beredd att betala 1'500'000G. _

_ Det finns inget alternativ endera allt eller inget._

_ Ministeriet som enhet svarar på detta erbjudande _

_ inte enskilda individer. Det innebär att när allt är _

_ över, ställas inga anklagelser mot mig för att _

_ eventuella individer i vänskapskrets omkom i _

_ de strider som kommer att komma ifall ni godtar _

_ detta erbjudande som INTE kommer att upprepas._

_ Högaktningsfullt _

_The Black Phoenix_

_OSA i morgondagens tidning._

Naturligtvis blev det att snabbt kalla in stora rådet, och med endast tre rösters marginal godtogs erbjudandet.

Och ett besked fanns i nästa dags tidning.

******* Till The Black Phoenix *******

Ministeriet har beslutat att bifalla erbjudandet.

Dock kan inget nöjaktigt resultat godtas, varje

Krav måste verifieras med fällande dom, eller

tillräckligt tydliga bevis.

Teckar för Ministeriet

Minister Cornelius Fudge

******* — *******

—

NNNN


	3. Part III

**Harry Potters vändpunkt**

By Smargden

**** 6 ****

"Harry, behöver du hjälp?" Undrade Remus.

"Nej, de första dagarna kommer jag att hämta in allt av värde. Jag måste göra det för att så snart personer börjar omkomma så kommer fastigheter att snabbt byta ägare och med det förändras en del, alltså först tar jag hand om värdesakerna, sen — börjar jakten på allvar."

"Okej — var försiktig."

Tre dagar senare när ministern kom in på sitt kontor svimmade han. På hans bord fanns tre kroppsöverdelar, alltså huvud med armar och övre delen av bålen fanns där, utan kläder dessutom, resterna av Lucius Malfoy, Dolores Umbridge samt Severus Snape, samtliga med ordentligt synliga dödsätartatueringar, Dolores mörke fanns under armhålan, för att inte synas på det vanliga stället. Dessutom satt en dolk i bröstet vid hjärtat ett pergament hölls kvar av dolken. På vardera dokumentet stod endast en sak

_15'000 galleons tack._

Varje morgon efter det fanns det tre nya _offer_, hur än Cornelius försökte förhindra att det kom in någon på hans kontor — så fanns kropparna där. De tvingades betala, bevisen var tydliga — ett dödsätarmärke som de på den hemliga avdelningen kunde konstatera att var _äkta_.

När de försökte ha personal som vaktade inne i rummet om nätterna — så vaknade de och tre nya _offer_ fanns på plats. Var dag, vecka ut och vecka in. Harry hade fått besök, mer för att se att han fanns kvar, framför allt när ett par av _offren_ var hämtade från Azkaban. På dem stod det endast '_FRI'_.

Harry hade valt att hämta de flesta när de sov i sina hem, eller på _säkra_ platser. Några av dem hade till och med hämtats från huset Voldemort själv fanns i. Hans förmåga att som svart fenix transferera oavsett områdesskydd hjälpte, Likaså kunde han ta med sig fysiska föremål levande och döda genom vattnets dimension. Dessa extra möjligheter visste inte ens Sirius eller Remus om. Dödsätarna var nu mycket rädda, ingen stans var de säkra. Det hade även hänt att personer som stod vakt försvann för att ett par dagar senare — rapporteras döda.

I Harrys ögon var det inte ens jakt — det var _slakt_, mördande — jo, om man ville dra det dit. Men Ministeriet _hade gått med på det_. Voldemort insåg snart att det var ohållbart, om det fortsatte skulle han vara utan nyckelpersonal, egentligen var han redan utan dem, utan att han visste om det. Harrys trumfkort att hämta in folk hade han hämtat ur Voldemorts minnesbank, han hade utvecklat den kunskapen till en inkallningsbar flyttnyckel.

Den bestod av två delar, och en startad men avbruten aktivering, När han hade sett till att hans offer bar den ena delen och han hade mottagardelen kunde han med den kalla in den andra delen — och med det den som den fanns på. På så sätt kunde han under natten göra en av offrets skor till ena delen av flyttnyckeln så på dagen när personen förväntades ha skorna på sig kunde flyttnykeln kallas in. Inga områdesskydd förmådde hindra dessa tvåkomponentsnycklar att komma igenom.

Efter den första månaden ökades det dagliga antalet till fem individer, Fudge hade flera gånger försökt byta kontor, men var morgon fanns _offren_ på hans skrivbord i en blodig hög. Mer förvirrad blev han då han även hittade personer han kände igen från hans egen livvaktsstyrka, och annan ministeriepersonal.

—

"Harry — hur känns det?" Undrade Sirius — för han såg att Harry såg — medfaren ut.

"Jag är rädd för en sak."

"Vad?"

"Att jag tappar min medkänsla med folk, jag dödar dem skoningslöst."

"Förstod jag det rätt så _förhör_ du dem först, gör du det — fortfarande?"

"Jo. Alla jag har _levererat_ har dödat av egen fri vilja, några har visserligen känt sig tvungna men det var frivilligt de ville vara med hans gäng."

"Vill du ha hjälp, eller varför inte lämna in dem _levande_?"

"Av det jag vet från Voldis minnesbank behöver han dem märkta för att de ska ge honom energi och kraft, varje märkt dödsätare lämnar ifrån sig sitt tionde av sin kraft hela tiden. Även om de sitter på Azkaban så får han kraft från dem. Med de 497 han hade märkt när avrättningarna började hade han en magisk potential som var vida överlägsen mig, dumbledore och tjugotalet aurorer kombinerat. Nu är han nere på lite över 100, så nu är det som två Dumbledore ungefär, men först när han är _ensam_ har han normal styrka. Så tyvärr märkt måste bort innan jag går på huvudmålet."

"Inte undra på att han är överlägsen om han har den möjligheten, och då förstår jag varför du _måste_ göra det du gör, _för den goda sakens skull_ — för att citera en vi har våra tankar om."

"Jo — just det — _för den goda sakens skull_. Men det kä . . . Vi ses." Sa han och försvann, de visste att han behövde iväg.

—

"Potter — är du där?"

"Jag är här, var skulle jag annars vara."

"Det finns de som påstår att de har sett dig på andra ställen."

"Så — ni är här för att ta mig till stora rådet för en ny rättegång, för nåt uppdiktat?"

"Nej, vi är här för att kolla att du är kvar. Föresten, två fångar försvann från den här korridoren förra veckan — hur gick det till?"

"jag har ingen aning — visste inte ens om att nån försvann trodde de dött när det blev lugnare, det är ju ganska vanligt här — att nån dör var månad."

"Så du har inget sett — eller hört?"

"Hört — jo det skriks var natt, och på dagar med ibland. Men inget som har verkat onormalt."

"Okej — tack."

Med det försvann ljudet av fotstegen och dörrar hördes öppnas, stängas och låsas.

—

** 7 **

The Profet hade en intressant artikel

_Till denna redaktion kom det häromdagen in ett par kristallflaskor med det som visade sig vara minnen det visar hur en Dolores Umbridge på minister Fudges anvisning sände två dementorer med uppgift att hitta Harry Potter och suga själen ur honom. Ja ni läste rätt, minnessekvensen är tydlig, dessutom syns det att Fru Umbridge dessutom gör en magisk ed — att det är korrekt det som visas._

_Det ska alltså bevisa dels att Harry Potter utsattes för ett mordförsök av ingen mindre än Minister Fudge, samt att det senare i sekvensen syns att Potter frammanar TVÅ fullständiga patronusar som motar bort två dementorer. Det för att rädda livet på sig själv och sin kusin — som känner till om magivärlden._

_Det bevisar att Ministeriet har satt ännu en oskyldig i Azkaban, det är nu tre, Rebus Hagrid, utan rättegång men kort tid, Sirius Black utan rättegång lång tid, och nu Harry Potter med en rättegång som mer var en parodi. Och en rättegång som genom sin form förklarade att han har vuxenstatus. Just det — ingen omyndig ska kallas inför stora rådets fulla sittning, dessutom utan förmyndare med. Ministeriets agerade där gjorde om det inte redan hade skett nästan ett år tidigare när han tvingades med i en tävling enbart för vuxna._

_Varför har ministeriet varit så förtegen med sanningen om deras agerande gentemot den som räddade oss förra gången — varför är han inte med oss nu — har de stött honom ifrån oss mån tro?_

Harry hade naturligtvis sett till att ta fram mängder av bevisning som skulle kunna lämnas över den dag det behövdes. Men tills vidare räckte det med små släpp som gagnade hans sak. De skulle naturligtvis insistera på att han skulle tillbaks — och han skulle insistera på att vara kvar där han var. Så blev det också, Dumbledores magiangrepp på honom med imperius för att lämna cellen fick kans trollspö att lämna hans hand och flyga in i cellen, inte på grund av cellskyddet, utan tack vara Harrys trollspölösa ljudlösa magi.

"Tack." Hade Harry sagt och innan någon hann göra något var Dumbledores trollspö isärbrutet, behåller ena hälften som ett minne, sa han när han kastade ut ena halvan — som nu var ena delen i hans privata flyttnyckel.

I och med att Dumbledores trollspö var brutet kunde han inte heller göra någon minnesmagi på de aurorer och väktare som ledsagade honom. Det blev sista gången Albus Dumbledore lämnade Azkaban. Dock inte sista gången han kom in dit, för det fanns lediga celler i glömda korridorer. Dit slängde Harry in den andra delen av trollspöt och sex minuter senare fanns även Albus Dumbledore där.

När Dumble såg den andra delen av sitt trollspö där han hamnade trodde han att hans trollspölösa magi skulle räcka för att hjälpligt laga sitt trollspö, lika som Rebus hade gjort med sitt paraply. Det han glömde bort var att hans trollspö inte var ett vanligt trollspö, det var skapat, inte tillverkat, och skapad av en gudomlighet. Däremot hade kraften trollspöt gav som följeslagare upphört att fungera i och med att det hade _vunnits_ till en annan i strid, den personen hade rituellt brutit det — därmed försvann kopplingen den hade dill sin följeslagare. Albus dog av ålderdom, bortglömd i sin cell sju dagar senare.

Dumbledore hade rapporterats saknad, och antogs ha dödats av Voldemort. Att han fanns på Azkaban visste inte många, och de som visste om personen i cellen — visste inte vem det var.

Med Dumbledore omhändertagen, och död, och med Fudge arresterad och i cellen invid Harry så lät sig Harry Potter erbjudas möjligheten till en förnyad prövning i stora rådet. Där frikändes han och tilldelades 5000G per månad han varit på Azkaban, det hade blivit hårda diskussioner hur lång tid som skulle räknas, men Harry vann därför att intill dess att Fudge var fälld för mordförsök skulle Harry ha kunnat omkomma vid rymningsförsök. Med Fudge borta så kom han med direkt, och grunden för oron var befogad.

Voldemort var dessutom nere på endast dussinet märkta, och var natt försvann ytterligare två, han hade tvingats gå ner på antalet då de blev svårare att hitta dem. Men han hade god förhoppning att fullfölja insamlingen av dem, och när den siste var borta — skulle Voldi själv bli huvudmålet.

Tre veckor senare fanns en arm och benlös kropp med huvud på den nya ministerns bort, Kroppen av Voldemort _levde_, och skulle förbli levande, men utan förmåga att förflytta sig själv. Omvandlad antimagimanschett hade blivit Voldemorts halsband. Och prislappen fanns där 1'500'000G, betalades ut.

8'955'000 Galleons Hade betalats ut till _The Black Phoenix_, ingen hade satt Harry Potter i samband med elimineringen av dödsätarna och Voldemort.

För att permanent förändra sitt utseende valde Harry att ta en blodsadoption på så sätt förändrades hans utseende tillräckligt för att ingen skulle känna igen honom direkt, och då ingen hade orsak att frottera sig med honom var det inte heller någon av hans tidigare vänner som kunde avslöja hans identitet.

Det ingen hade räknat med hände mer av en slump än en planering, Remus och Sirius hade _lekt_ och i den lek de höll på med ingick polyjuice som förvandling, plötsligt insåg de att de stod på stranden i fullmånans sken — och den kvinnofigur remus föreställde förblev oförvandlade av fullmånenm därför kom de på att inte låta förvandlingen av honom återgå den natten, och det var första fullmånenatten sedan hans första förvandling han inte blev varulv.

Efter det förberedde det för att upprepa det under mer kontrollerade former efterföljande fullmåne. Under den typen av förvandling var han opåverkad av silver. Efter att de hade provat förvandlingen efterföljande tre fullmånenätter rapporterade de sina iakttagelser till magiministeriet i USA, som var det närmaste stora center. Det blev en vändpunkt för varulvarnas problem. De var inte botade, men de behövde inte uppleva den svåra förvandlingen — och med lite tur kanske de även kunde hitta ett slutligt bot.

—

**** Fine ****

NNNN


End file.
